


I'd Love To!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sunshine Smiles and Bright, Bright Eyes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not big tho, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Sixteen Years Old, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles is totally aware of his crush. He's known it was there since the first day he saw Jordan in his ugly beige deputy shirt, green eyes and brightest smile Stiles had ever seen. And it's fine, though it gets even better when he asks Jordan out.Spoiler: Jordan says yes.





	I'd Love To!

Stiles will admit to having a crush. He’s self-aware enough that he can recognize his own feelings and he isn’t one to lie to himself. He knew from the very first moment he laid eyes on Deputy Jordan Parrish that he was going to be in trouble. It wasn’t just that he smiled as bright as the sun, or that Stiles could get lost in the man's eyes. It was - Jordan was just  _ nice _ .

He was endearing and sweet, and he held the door and called old women ma’am and he made Stiles’ heart flutter and his stomach twist with nerves. He was kind, never once turning Stiles away no matter how annoying he may have been. Stiles knew he often talked too much, could lose himself in excited ramblings and have a hard time digging himself back out.

Jordan had always listened. Well, listened and watched and let Stiles tell him about the mating rituals of Hammerhead Bats or Seahorse migration. He had always watched Stiles with a singular focus and it just made Stiles talk  _ more _ , unable to deal with his own feelings. He - he liked when Jordan watched him talk, followed his flailing limbs with his eyes.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit it made him feel special.

He enjoyed sitting on the edge of Jordan’s desk, chatting softly with the man. Jordan had never seemed bothered by him, not in the way so many before had. And sure, it could be his childhood insecurities talking. He’s well aware he was not well liked in school. He was strange, the kid who talked too much and too loudly and took up far too much space. 

But not in the station,  _ never _ in the station had he been ostracized for being who he was. He had always felt comfortable in these halls and Jordan had never made him feel any different. If anything he just felt more welcomed when the man started working there. Finally, there was someone at least closer to Stiles’ age, only eight years older instead of the previous eleven.

So Stiles liked talking to Jordan, just  _ liked _ Jordan in general. He wasn’t sure if the other man held any of the same feelings, wasn’t sure if he wanted to know in case the answer was something negative. All Stiles knew was that he had a very large, potentially hopeless crush. But - but the way Jordan would perk up when Stiles came in, never shied away from the casual contact, had more than once laid a hand on Stiles' shoulder, or touched a hand to his. 

So there was a chance, wasn’t there? He knew the age difference might bring up some challenges. Stiles was nearing seventeen, not yet in his last year of high school and Jordan was twenty-four, had already served a tour and was now settling down in a small town. They were at a different point in their life, yes, but one thing Stiles had always been aware of was his maturity level. 

He had to grow up fast, and while his father had only checked out for a year it was long enough that Stiles was forced to accept some hard truths. He lost his innocence young, forced to face the world at thirteen when he lost his mother and his father. Of course, his father came back, but a year was long enough for Stiles to harden, to see the world for what it was.

It was why he never got along with his peers. He was just at a different point, viewed the world from different angles. And it wasn’t something he was ashamed of, either. He just hoped Jordan would see that, would look past his age. Because Stiles really liked Jordan, far more than his silly crush on Lydia. He wanted to see if maybe they're easy friendship could become something more. 

So Stiles was going to ask Jordan out. It was the best way to go about things, obviously. It was the only way to find out for sure whether or not Jordan was into him, and at least if he knew, he could get over his crush and move on. He didn't think Jordan would be the type to hold his feelings over him, or even feel uncomfortable when faced with them. 

So Stiles was going to ask Jordan out and whatever the outcome may be, it was going to be okay.

* * *

“Hey!” Stiles said, smile bright. His stomach was twisting with nerves but he couldn’t say he wasn’t excited. He hadn’t been in to visit his dad in a few days - he wasn’t busy per say, but he had wanted to take a break and syke himself up. He needed to get into a good mindset, set himself up for the possible rejection, however nice he knew Jordan would be about it.

So here he was, calling out a greeting as he flew through the front door, stopping to press a loud kiss on Tara’s cheek in tradition. He felt himself flush when Tara eyed him with a raised brow. Yes, he tried to dress up. Well, if dressing up meant his nicest (and tightest) pair of jeans and a fitted, non-graphic t-shirt under a less worn flannel. He looked nice - or at least he thought he did - but he wasn’t going to admit to Tara that it was on purpose. It would have been too embarrassing. 

He said hi to the officers at their desks, though there weren’t too many sitting around in the early afternoon. Jordan wasn’t there and it made him a little nervous. He didn’t see his dad in his office so he assumed the man was either out on patrol or out cheating on his diet. He sighed, vowing that he was going to make something extra healthy for dinner this week. 

He popped his head into the back though he didn't see Jordan near the cells either. Stiles took a deep breath and kept looking, trying to calm his heartbeat. He was more nervous now that he was actually in the station, searching for Jordan. He took a moment to breathe before pushing the break room door open. Luckily, Jordan was there, and alone, sipping burned coffee and scrolling through his phone.

“Hey,” Stiles said, though his voice came out far softer than he had meant for it. Jordan looked up - blinding smile and bright, bright eyes.

“Hey, Stiles! Where have you been?” Jordan asked, his brows pulling down in the middle as he tilted his head just so to the side.

“Why, miss me?” He teased, shoving his fingers into his pockets to hide their shaking. He was trying to settle himself, ready himself for what he was doing - but he was so nervous. This had been far easier when he was alone in his bedroom.

“Of course,” Jordan said like it was obvious.

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly, eyes widening. “Well - well that’s good! Because, I - uh god. Okay, would you like to go out with me?”

Jordan stared for a moment, his mouth dropping open in a soft ‘o’ before he nodded, smile even brighter than before, “Yeah, yeah I’d love to!”

“Like, on a date? With me?” he clarified, just in case Jordan thought he was asking to hang out.

“Yes Stiles, I knew what you meant,” Jordan said with a chuckle, still looking up at Stiles with a smile.

“Whoa,” Stiles breathed out, his own smile hurting his cheeks. He hadn’t necessarily been expecting the yes, but he had to admit it felt fucking  _ great _ , “Cool.”

He tripped over his foot stepping back and only just managed to catch himself before falling. He turned back, face a darker red that it had been before but Jordan just smiled at him, shaking his head in - well, what Stiles hoped to be - amusement.

“Okay! Okay yeah, I’ll pick you up?” he said after righting himself, Jordan chuckling softly even as Stiles continued his backward decent out of the door.

“Stiles!” Jordan called and he stuck his head back in the door, “You need my address.”

A moment later Jordan’s number and address were typed into his phone and Stiles was still smiling. Jordan was standing right in front of him, looking down softly and Stiles - well Stiles darted forward, resting a hand on Jordan’s bicep to steady himself as he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss against the stubble of Jordan’s cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight!” he called, smiling wide as he left the room.

* * *

“Hey-o, Daddio!” Stiles cheered, marching his way into his father's office and plopping - god help him - the brown paper takeaway bag onto the table. He had gone to his father's favourite dinner to get his regular meal and Stiles was already plotting out how strict he was going to have to be with his father's diet in the coming days. It would be worth it.

“What is it you want?” His dad asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t want anything! I just wanted to bring you something nice. Wow, can I really not show my appreciation?” Stiles huffed, crossing his arms but sat down in the chair either way. He had closed the door on the way in.

It was already awkward enough that he was back only an hour later but he had realized he had no money and if he was taking Jordan out like he planned well - he would need money.

“Kiddo, you bought a burger. A greasy burger.” His dad opened the bag and pulled out the styrofoam container and Stiles had to look away. He was just so desperate. “Stiles?”

“Fine! You’ve caught me!” Stiles exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and throwing up his hands, “I - uh, I need money?”

His dad watched him for a long moment before he sighed, taking a big bite out of his burger and making an entirely inappropriate noise before asking, “And what is it you need money for?”

“Oh! Well, I have a date!” Stiles smiled a little at just saying it out loud. Of course, he had texted Scott right away, his friend sent him a series of excited emoticons in response.

“Really, Stiles? What do you actually need the money for?” 

“What! Dad!” Stiles spluttered, slightly taken aback. Did his dad really think he couldn’t get a date?

“Oh, I’m sorry, kiddo! I didn’t mean it like that. You just haven’t spoken about anyone recently, I didn't know there was someone you had your eye on.” his dad explained, looking appropriated chastised. Stiles thought that was fair, actually, considering he really hadn't brought up anyone since his crush on Jordan began.

“But congratulations, son! Who is it?”

“Uh - about that, actually, funny story you see -” Stiles began, twisting his fingers nervously in his lap. He wasn’t sure how his dad was going to react and he just hoped the man wouldn't be mad.

“Stiles, is it a boy?”

“Technically?” Stiles said slowly, avoiding eye contact.

“Technically?” his dad’s voice was far more serious now

“Well, like, technically he would be considered a man, probably?” Stiles explained, nervous of the man's reaction.

“Oh! Did Jordan finally ask you out?” his dad asked, an easy smile back on his face as he ate his too-salty fries

“Wait, huh?” Jordan, ask  _ him _ out?

“Are you not going on a date with Jordan?” His dad looked nervous now, putting his burger down and looking straight at Stiles

“Well, I am! But what did you mean about him asking me out?”

“Oh jeez. Well, he came to me about a month ago asking permission to take you on a date. Letting me know he knew how old you were, guaranteeing nothing against the law would be happening. I made him sweat for a few days, but I did tell him yes. I assumed he had finally worked up the nerve to ask you.” 

“Oh, oh no I asked him,” Stiles explained, smiling down at his hands. He felt almost giddy, wanting to fucking giggle. He knew his face was heating up but he couldn’t bring himself to care, couldn’t even bring himself to fight down the smile that was breaking out over his face.

“Alright, you can use the credit card. But try and go overkill, yeah?” Stiles just nodded, all but skipping out of the office.

_ Jordan had asked his father permission to date him! _

* * *

Stiles didn’t change for the date. Well, he buttoned up his flannel and lost the undershirt and tried his best to tidy up his hair. He wore his newer running shoes, forging his worn converse. He didn’t want it to be too obvious that he was dressing up - after all, he wasn’t planning on taking them anywhere fancy.

He was a little nervous. Okay, he was a lot nervous, though he was trying to convince himself otherwise. It may have been better if they had ever spoken outside the station before, but they hadn’t. Though, they had spent a fair bit of time talking in the station and really, it wasn’t as though the location of where they had gotten to know each other mattered that much.

Stiles was probably overthinking it. He was definitely overthinking it. He sighed, climbing into his jeep and trying not to freak out as he drove. Jordan didn’t live too far away, thankfully, and he got there quickly. He didn’t have time to fall too deep into his panic, and the memory of Jordan smiling up at him when he said yes was enough to chase away any lingering doubts.

Jordan’s house was small, a bungalow but the lawn was nice and the porch clean. He was still trying to decide if he should go up to the door or just send a text announcing his arrival when the door opened and Jordan stepped out - as if he had been  _ waiting for Stiles to pull up _ . Which, well it helped to claim some of his nerves before he actually saw Jordan, in which case all thought went out the window. 

Stiles whined in his throat, sinking down a little in his seat when he tried to get his brain back online. Because there were Jordan, Jordan and all black and a leather jacket and v-neck and whoa. Stiles breathed deep, trying desperately to ignore how Jordan’s shirt stretched over his chest, or how his jeans clung to his thighs.

“Hey, is what I’m wearing okay?” Jordan asked, and when had he even gotten to the door?

“Yeah, yeah that’s good!” Stiles was quick to say, racking his brain to try and come up with something to add.

“Cool,” Jordan nodded to himself and it helped get Stiles back online, the man's small smile making him feel a little more comfortable. He was going to be fine. This was Jordan, a man he sometimes spent hours a day speaking with, getting to know. Jordan who said yes when Stiles asked him out, Jordan who wanted to ask  _ him _ out -

“So I heard some really interesting news today,” Stiles said, voice light and teasing when Jordan climbed into his jeep. 

“Oh, and what would that be?” Jordan raised a brow and Stiles pulls back onto the street.

“I heard that someone, went to my father and asked for permission to date me,” Stiles said with a laugh, eyes quickly darting over to watch Jordan’s face break out into a dark flush. The man looks down at his fingers, wringing them together.

Stiles reaches over and covers them with one his and when Jordan pulls his own hands apart Stiles laces his fingers with the fingers of the remaining hand, “Hey, I thought it was very, very sweet.”

“Oh,” Jordan says like he’s surprised and Stiles looks over just long enough to see the corners of the man's mouth twitch up, “Cool.”

He doesn’t say much more the rest of the drive. The radio is playing quietly and his hand is held in Jordan’s and it doesn’t feel awkward at all. Jordan doesn't ask where they’re going and Stiles doesn't tell him. It doesn’t really matter, it’s the diner he brings food from often enough that he knows Jordan at least somewhat likes it. Plus,  _ ’Hills’  _ has excellent pie that everyone in town enjoys.

He pulls up and parks, being careful to stay within the lines. It may be a little ridiculous, but he wants to impress Jordan as much as he can tonight. They get out quietly, though Stiles does point towards the neon sign with a little  _ ’Ta-Da’ _ and finger swirl, earning a chuckle. Jordan opens the door and follows him in with a hand on the small of his back. There’s no way for that to be considered friendly, not when the hand stays and it makes Stiles flush. It also makes him grin, small and pleased. 

Dinner is good. Dinner is  _ so good _ . It has always been easy between them, simple and nice and light. They’d never before had to try for conversation and it seemed to be the same case now. Things flowed easily between them. Jordan was just as entertaining as ever, cracking terrible dad-jokes and laughing at himself. He listened as Stiles talked about his school work, what was going on in his own life.

And it never felt awkward. He never felt too young, or that he was being too loud or too weird. Jordan was attentive as Stiles rambled and then talked excitedly when it was his own turn. When Jordan put his hand palm up on the table, Stiles twisted their fingers together once again. He felt comfortable, and it was nice not having to hide his attraction. Jordan had taken off his jacket when they had gotten to their booth and Stiles had nearly whimpered, flushing darkly. 

Jordan had just smirked, though he puffed out his chest and looked ridiculously pleased with himself all the same.

Stiles thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Stiles, I am the one with the job here. Let me pay for dinner?” Jordan asked. They had both finished long before, though they didn’t take notice when the waitress set down their bill, instead continuing on with their conversation.

“Only if you let me pay next time.” Stiles bargained with narrowed eyes, staring Jordan down.

The man just chuckled softly and Stiles found himself biting down another smile just at the sound, “Stiles, when you get a job you can start paying for dates. Until then, let me?”

His heart fluttered and he tried to keep his voice steady when he asked, “Until I get a job huh. You expecting another date?”

“Oh, I’m expecting a lot more dates. If that’s alright with you?” And for a moment Jordan looked so unsure, soft in the lighting of the diner. 

Stiles nodded and bit his lip to keep his smile from splitting his face.

The drive home was filled with the same calm atmosphere of easy conversation. The night was nice enough for the windows to be down and this time Jordan reached over to twine their fingers together, smoothing a thumb over Stiles’ knuckles as he drove one-handed. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much, couldn't remember a time when his cheeks hurt from smiling. 

All too soon they were pulling into Jordan’s drive and Stiles didn’t want it to end. So he got out and walked Jordan to his front door, as cliche as it may have been. It was definitely more awkward than he had seen in any movies, Stiles kicking at the wood of Jordan’s porch as he unlocked his door. Finally, he turned back to Stiles with a soft, happy smile and Stiles returned it easily.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Stiles said, bouncing a little on his toes. He knew Jordan had mentioned a second date but he wanted to hear the man say he enjoyed himself.

“I did too,” Stiles darted forward, once again placing a soft kiss on Jordan’s cheek, though this time it was smooth and stubble-free.

He had just settled back on his heels when Jordan’s palm settled wide and warm on the back of his neck, pulling him in and in until their lips softly slotted together. It was short, dry lips to dry lips and chaste, but Stiles felt it to his toes. He smiled against Jordan’s mouth, pressing another kiss to the man's lips just to keep in the delighted giggle he wanted to let out.

“Goodnight,” Stiles said, whisper soft and waited for Jordan to say the same against his lips before he stepped back, grinning wide.

It didn’t even matter that he tripped down the first porch step, at least not when he heard Jordan’s sharp laughter. He smiled, already looking forward to their next date.

**Author's Note:**

> almost forgot to post today.. whoops! 
> 
> WELL, have some Starrish. Which, is one of my fav and least written ships. i love these two boys lots and lots, honestly. i already have the next part of this series planned out, BUT if u have ideas, hmu here or on tumblr!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
